Lovestruck
by xtreme guavaniko
Summary: "Tidak manusia ada yang sempurna, karena itu... Bersemangatlah Sakura-chan!" ya... Aku harus semangat! Walau masa lalu ini cukup gelap, tapi adanya Temari-chan yang ingin membantuku, menghapus semua itu... SakuraxSasuke and TemarixShikamaru. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Ini request dari satu dari keluarga wa gaje ini, so maklumi aja wa ga bisa nolak permintaan orang lain*gayanya aja tuh readers!* okay, wa ga usah banyak bacot just... GO TO THE NARUTO!

* * *

Chapters 1: Prolog...?  
Genre: Romance/Parody  
Rate T  
Pairing: SakuraxSasuke and TemarixShikamaru

* * *

Warna ungu yang indah disana sini, membuat hati sangat tergoyah imamnya. Disini adalah ladang Lavender... Ladang buatan ayah yang sangat ayah sayangi. Seorang gadis mendekati ayahnya yang sedang melukis itu.

Sesaat itu, ayahnya menoleh ke seorang gadis yang menghampirinya dan tersenyum lembut ke gadis itu. Gadis berambut pink dengan bola mata berwarna hijau yang sangat indah itu membalas senyuman ayahnya.

Entah sejak kapan, tragedi itu terjadi.

...

"Ayah..."

Panggil gadis cilik yang sekarang sudah berumur 7 tahun. Ayahnya terbaring diranjang putih dengan baju tidur berwarna biru muda. Matanya terpejam tak sadarkan diri. Ya, ayahnya sedang terbaring karena mengalami penyakit amnesia.

'Ini rumah sakit...'

Bisik Gadis cilik itu sambil mengarah pandangan kearah lain. Sesaat melihat ayahnya belum sadar, dia pergi dari sana.

...

Keesokan harinya, gadis cilik itu datang lagi dan melihat kerumunan orang orang diruang pasien nomor 4510, tak lain lagi itu nomor kamar ayahnya.

Gadis cilik itu terdesak-desak dikerumunan orang. Melihat ayahnya sedang melukis sesuatu ditembok rumah sakit tanpa menghiraukan dimana sekarang ia berada.

Gadis itu kembali mengenang masa lalu, mengingat lukisan ini seperti lukisan ladang Lavender 3 tahun yang lalu. Dengan wajah kaget...

...

Gadis cilik itu berkunjung lagi sambil datang, melepaskan bando berwarna merah dan kacamata yang tampak membuatnya kelihatan kayak kutu buku. Lalu duduk diranjang bersama ayahnya. Tak sadarkan diri, iapun tertidur...

...

"Oh... Ehm..."

Gadis cilik itu terbangun, melihat kembali ayahnya melukis sesuatu tepat didepannya.

"Ayah? Ayah sedang melukis apa?" tanya gadis itu berdiri.

"HEEEEI!" teriak ayahnya.

"Eh? A, ayah sedang melukis... Ku...?"

"..."

Ayahya kembali melukis saat gadis cilik itu mulai terdiam.

Tiba tiba, kuas itu terjatuh dari tangan ayahnya. Gadis cilik itu segera menghampiri ayahnya dan memandang dengan kaget.

"A... A... Sa... Sakura..."

Ayahnya mengelus rambut gadis itu, sambil menangis, sambil tersenyum kecil. Lalu, tangan itu mulai jatuh beserta tubuhnya.

"AYAH!"

...

...

...

"Ohhayo Sakura-chan... Kamu begadang yah?" tanya gadis kuncir empat berwarna kuning sambil melambai lambaikan tangan didepan gadis yang dipanggil Sakura. Yah, Sakura Haruno.

"Eh? Kemarin aku keasyikan main RPG, jadinya begadang deh, hehe" jawab Sakura keteman sebangkunya itu.

"Huuuh, kamukan nggak bisa tidur, nggak usah dipaksakan kok..."

"Tapi, asyik lho, nanti kupinjamkan ke Temari-chan deh..." ucap Sakura tersenyum gembira.

"Ga usah, lagipula kalau kamu begini terus... Kamu bisa anemia lho. Minum obat tidur saja bagaimana?"

"Eh? Nggak, don't worry, don't worry!" jawab Sakura melambai lambaikan kedua tangannya dengan sikap sok bahasa inggris*Author ditonjok Sakura karna brisik*

"Be happy" jawab temannya yang bernama Temari, ini juga jadinya sok bahasa inggris...*Author dikipas Temari sampe Afrika Waka Waka*

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya seolah dia merasa sedikit menginggat hal yang telah lama terjadi. Sekarang Sakura sudah duduk dikelas delapan. Senang baginya bisa sekelas lagi dengan Ten Ten, Temari, dan Hinata*Ino ga masuk #Author di 16 hits combo Ino*

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dilorong koridor didepan kelas delapan Sakura dan Temari, dengan cepat Sakura dan Temari menuju kelokasi tersebut.

"Sasuke-kuuuun!" teriak Ino sambil loncat loncat.

""Huwaaa, Si Iblis Sasuke ternyata banyak Fans yah? Sampe sampe ada Fans clubnya!" teriak Temari dengan wajah nggak percaya.

"Iya, sikap dingin dan cool-nya itu yang bikin dia sebagai cowok sempurna" ucap Sakura.

"Eleh, padahal kamu juga termasuk Fans-nya" ucap balik Temari melirik Sakura.

"Yah... Tapikan... Bukan cuma aku..." jawab Sakura malu malu tikus*kayaknya tikus ga pernah malu malu ye?*

"Sasuke-kuuuun! Sasuke is the best!" teriak Ino, alah... Ini juga ikut ikut sok bahasa inggris*Author dilakban Ino*

Sakura tidak melepas pandangan dari Sasuke yang tidak mementingkan Sakura dan Fansgirl lainnya yang berjejeran kayak buaya yang lagi nunggu mangsanya lewat. Gimana rasanya yah? Author aja belum pernah ngetes...

"Sasuke-kun! Bareng yuk!" teriak seorang lelaki berambut pirang, memakai ikat kepala berwarna biru dengan mata berwarna langit biru.

"Gimana mau bareng? Kalau kelasmu itu di kelas murid murid geblek en dodol yang tersangka nggak naik kelas?" jawab Sasuke sinis.

"Kejam kamu Sasuke, mentang mentang kamu dikelas A" jawab lelaki rambut pirang itu dengan lesu. "Kutraktir ramen deh?"

"Biasanya juga aku yang mentraktirkanmu makan ramen karena kamu selalu lupa bawa dompet kodokmu itu"

"Buuu..."

"Hm, okelah. Untuk hari ini saja" jawab Sasuke dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi alias nyolot(?)

Lelaki berambut pirang itu bersorak lalu berlari disambing Sasuke yang tidak menoleh kewajah orang yang sedang berbicara panjang kali lebar kali segitiga itu. Semua cewek yang melihatnya merasa iri dan sirih*lol*

"Uuuuh, lagi-lagi Naruto..." ucap Sakura cemburu.

"Kamu gak perlu cemburu, Sasuke atau Naruto bukan Homo" ucap Temari.

"Iya, aku tahu..."

Sakura menatap Sasuke dari kejauhan. Bagaimana yah... Rasanya jika bisa bersama cowok super duper narsis*Author ditampar Sasuke pake pedang!* eh, super duper COOL kayak Sasuke Uchiha? NGIMPI!

BLETAKK!

"Oi, Sabaku Temari, kelas sudah dimulai!" bentak seseorang, lelaki malas yang kecanduan rokok di kelas A.

"Shikamaru... APA-APAAN KAMU!? SAKIT TAU!" teriak Temari yang jadi bahan pukulan lelaki itu.

"Shi, Shikamaru!? Temari!? Sejak kapan kalian akrab!?" teriak Sakura tidak percaya. Temari yang menjadi cool girl di kelas C, berteman dengan Shikamaru lazy boy di kelas A.

"Sejak kami duduk sebangku saat kelas tujuh, what next?" jawab Temari santai.

"um..."

Sakura menatap Shikamaru yang agak tinggi darinya juga Temari. Walau Shikamaru pemalas, dia juga punya 'fans' yang hampir menyamai Sasuke.

"Sudah, merepotkan jika aku mengurus cewek cewek kayak kalian, segera kekelas oke!?" teriak Shikamaru balik kanan(GRAK!)

"Weee! Kami bisa sendiri!" ejek Temari.

"... Ano Temari... Sejak kapan kau pacaran denagn Shikamaru the Lazy Boy?" bisik Sakura.

BLETAAKK!

"Mana mungkin! Gaara mungkin bahkan lebih keren darinya!" bentak Temari.

"Uh... Iya, iya..." jawab Sakura memegang pundaknya yang menjadi sasaran pukul Temari.

Sakura menatap Temari, Temari terlihat kesal karena diejek. Yah... Emang ada gossip-nya kalau mereka itu 'pernah' pacaran. Itu mungkin hanya gossip...

"Sudah, yuk! Kita masuk! Hari ini sama Pak Kakashi ni!" teriak Temari.

"Haaaaaiiii..."

.

.

.

* * *

Thanx for reading guys...*Authornya juga sok bahasa inggris dah... -_-* review please?


	2. Chapter 2

Ini request dari satu dari keluarga wa gaje ini, so maklumi aja wa ga bisa nolak permintaan orang lain*gayanya aja tuh readers!* okay, wa ga usah banyak bacot just... GO TO THE NARUTO!

Thanks kepada **Sabaku Yuri, CharLene Choi, Hanazono Yuri, dan Akiyama Yuki yang telah mereview fic wa ini... Hope like it...**

* * *

Chapters 2: Feel yeah  
Genre: Romance/Parody  
Rate T  
Pairing: SakuraxSasuke and TemarixShikamaru

* * *

"Anak-anak hari ini ada rapat guru untuk beberapa tahun(?) jadi tolong kerjakan soal dibuku paket 120 soal(?)" ucap Kakashi-senpai dengan nada gaje.

"UAPA? 120 SOAL SENPAIIIII?" teriak semua murid kompak.

"Ga mungkinlah... Halaman 46 pilihan ganda 30" ucap balik Kakashi, lalu meletakkan buku paket yang udah ada aura setan setan gitu dan segera keluar dari kelas 8-C.

Tapi anehnya, lain yang disuruh, lain yang dikerjakan. Liat aja si Ten-Ten, mala maen akrobat dikelas(?) ama Choji yang lagi makan keripik trus sampahnya dikumpulin didalam laci, jadi yang piket itu kasihan banget keperangkap gunung sampah Choji Akimichi ini. Dan lagi ada pula yang lagi asik-asik duduk ala warung kopi sambil nunggu 'keajaiban' dari temen yang udah selesai mengerjakan tugas persetan itu. Lalu tiba-tiba Hinata menghampiri Temari dan Sakura yang sedang serius ngerjain soal persetan((Maksud author itu soal MTK...)

"Ano... Sakura... Haruno... San..." ucap Hinata cap-cip-cup kembang kuncup sambil menunduk kebawah melihat tangannya saja.

"Ada apa Hinata-chan?" tanya Sakura berhenti menulis.

"Anooo San... Soal... Naruto... Kun..."

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

Mengheningkan cipta mulai...(GUBRAAAAAAKK!)

"Oh Naruto Uzumaki yang bolot itu yah?" ucap Temari merusak keheningan.

"Ano..."

"Emang kenapa dengan 'persoalan' Naruo?" tanya Sakura.

"Ano... Apa... Na... Na... Na..."

"Naruto" ucap Temari tidak mengulur-ulur waktu.

"Dia... Punya... Pacar...?" tanya Hinata dag-dig-dug kembang gula.

"Nggak ada" jawab Sakura tidak mengulur-ulur waktu.

Sejenaknya wajah Hinata terangat dan tersenyum ceria, matanya yang berwarna indah _lavender_ itu terlihat sangat memikat. Hinata lalu mengucapkan dua kata "Terima kasih!" pakai tanda seru(?) Sakura hanya menatap Hinata yang lari ketempat duduknya itu, disebelah Kiba.

"Hinata the sweet girl suka kepada Naruto the noisy boy ever?" ucap Temari.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu" jawab Sakura.

Lalu Temari menatap Sakura.

"Dengan kata lain kau juga bisa mendapatkan Sasuke the cool kid!" ucap Temari menunjuk Skura ala SBY.

"Eeeeeh? Ga, ga, ga, ga, ga, ga, ga(UDAH!) ga mungkiiiin!" jawab Sakura merona.

"Naruto bisa dapetin Hinata, dan berarti... Kau juga bisa dapetin Sasukeeeee-kun!"

Sakura mulai berpikir.

"Kalau kamu bertele-tele kayak kura-kura, ntar Sasuke the cool kid bakalan disantap Ino!" ucap Temari menyeringai.

Sakura mulai hening.

"Tapi... Apa tidak apa-apa? Inget yah, S-a-s-u-k-e itu anak orang kaya yang mencuri 'lukisan ladang _lavender_' milik ayahmu bukan?" ingat Temari.

Sakura mulai pucat.

"Pikirkan baik-baik, aku akan membantumu kalau kau butuh bantuan"

Sakura mulai diam.

"WOI SAKURA! ORANG NGOMONG EKSPRESIMU MALAH KAYAK IKLAN SNUCKER!"

"Eh, Sori Temari-chan... Tapi... Aku tetap... PENASARAN!"

"Penasaran?"

"Iya... Aku..."

...

CKLEK

Sakura membuka pintu kamar apertemen-nya yang tertulis nomor 3289. Lalu melempar tasnya sampai ambruk kedinding. Sakura lalu duduk sambil memandang tidak jernih kesela sela kamar yang membosankan.

"Haaaaaahh..." Sakura menghela nafas panjang.

Penasaran... Jika Sasuke... Telah mendapatkan pacar yang termasuk tipenya... Mungkin...

Sakura berjalan kecermin. Rambut pendek berwarna merah jambu, bola mata berwarna hijau. Kurasa aku tidak kalah, pikir Sakura. Namun yang membuatnya merasa tersingkir adalah, masa kecilnya yang sangat memalukan itu. Ditinggal mati oleh sang ayah, setelah 2 tahun lalu sang ibupun akhirnya meninggal(background biola)

Apalagi pada akhirnya dia menyukai Sasuke yang mencuri lukisan ayahnya dan mengatakan bahwa itu lukisan miliknya sendiri. Betapa menyakitkan hidup ini...

...

"Aku pulang Gaara-chan" ucap Temari membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Jangan pakai Chan dong Nee-chan..." jawab Gaara sambil mengerut alisnya biar tambah imut(?)

"Maaf Gaara-chan, bagaimanapun juga kau memang manis mirip cewek"

"Selamat datang Nee-chan, bagaimana sekolahmu?" ucap Kankuro, adik Temari.

"Tidak begitu enak..."

"Kakak makan apa disekolah tadi?" tanya Gaara.

"Bukan begitu maksudku...! Sudahlah, ayo kita masak..."

Temari mendorong adik adiknya kedapur, setelah itu Temari langsung lari kekamar.

"Nee-chan kesurupan..." ucap Gaara polos.

"Hush"

Temari duduk didekat kasur spring bed-nya dan mengambil hape. Membuka _Facebook_ dengan mengisi _E-mail_ dan _Password_, memasuki beranda dan meng-update status.

Kerjain soal persetan 30 soal! Dan tau-taunya ditunda.  
Ten-Ten, Ino, and 254 more like it  
Ten-Ten: emang pak Kakashi itu...  
Ino: soal persetan...?  
Shino: jika mengerjakan lebih dulu, bukankah lebih baik sebelum disuruh ulang lagi?  
Kiba: Shino! Kau selalu ngomong panjang kali lebar kalau soal hal-hal sepele!  
Hinata: Sabar Temari-chan...  
Ten-Ten: Hinata-chan, aku juga terlibat soal persetan tauuuuu!

Baru juga satu menit atau dua menitan, udah ada yang komen en suka. Memang nggak aneh sih karena Temari punya teman 19.853... (-_-")

...

...

...

"Dah Gaara, Kankuro. Aku pergi sekolah" ucap Temari, berjalan menuju sekolahnya.

"Hati hati nee-chan" ucap Kankuro melambai lambai tangan.

"Nee-chan, oleh-oleh..." tambah Gaara.

"Tidak, sana ke SD kalian!"

"Yaaaa"

Temari berjalan sambil menatap kebawah, dengan lesu sambil terbenggong benggong nggak jelas. Tiba tiba atau bisa dibilang lagi lagi Shikamaru memukul kepala Temari pakai buku.

"Jangan berjalan sambil terbenggong, nanti kamu nggak tahu kau harus jalan kemana" ucap Shikamaru.

"Sepertinya virus Shino sudah tersampaikan kepadamu yah?" jawab Temari nyegir.

"Apa maksudmu? Merepotkan tahu kalau kamu sampai terjatuh lalu menangis" tambah Shikamaru.

"Hei kepala Nanas! Kamu selalu bilang merepotkan, merepotkan, merepotkan. Apa dalam 1 hari kalau kau tidak mengucapkan merepotkan kau akan stress lalu meninggal?"

"Merepotkan, bahasamu nggak masuk otak"

"Huuuuh..."

Temari menahan amarah yang dari tadi yang terisi diotak kalau bercakap-cakap dengan Shikamaru pasti adalah 'Merepotkan' rasanya susah sekali bergaul dengan orang yang susah dengan seorang lelaki yang menyebalkan.

GLUDUK...

Suara petir menyambar besar, jangan jangan sebentar lagi hujan deras.

"Ah..."

...

ZRASS...

Sakura menatap keatas. Sial, hujannya mulai turun... Batin Sakura. Sakura segera pergi ke halte bus. Disana ada atapnya, jadi enak duduk duduk sekalian lihat orang kehujanan, hehehe...

"Hujan... Teru-teru..." nyanyi Sakura sambil membuat boneka penangkal hujan 'teru-teru'

Sepertinya hanya mitos yah boneka penangkal hujan teru-teru itu? Tapi siapa tau kenyataan...

Disaat itu, ada seorang lelaki berambut biru tua yang kelihatannya basah kuyup. Namun tidak menutupi ketampanannya. Ya, tak lain lagi itu Sasuke Uchiha. Cowok idaman para cewek, sayangnya sifatnya berbeda dengan kakaknya Itachi Uchiha.

Tanpa basa basi, Sasuke duduk disebelah Sakura yang jauh 20 cm. Hanya seperti biasa, _stay cool_ dan dingin... Jadi kalo kerumah ato kekamar Sasuke ga perlu idupin AC lagi...

"A... Ano... Sasuke-san... Pergi kesekolah Pakai bus yah?" tanya Sakura memberanikan diri.

"Iya" jawab Sasuke singkat, namun dihati Sakura berbungga bungga.

"Oh... Begitu..."

Sakura dan Sasuke mulai hening(hahaha)

"Kamu sendiri?" tanya Sasuke, wah kesempatan emas.

"Ano... Aku cuma numpang berteduh saja..."

"Dengan membuat boneka teru-teru?"

"Ah, I... Iya!"

"Kamu kreatif yah"

"Eh... Ano... Cu, cuma iseng aja kok!" jawab Sakura merona memerah padam.

Lalu kembali hening(haha) lama lama kayak mengheningkan cipta...

"Busnya lamaaa..." ucap Sasuke, menyibak rambutnya.

"I, iya ya... Kita bisa telat juga kalau disini terus..."

"Sekarang jam berapa?"

Sakura menaikkan tangannya dan melihat jam berwarna merah jambunya. "Jam 07.13" jawab Sakura.

"Oh... Dua menit lagi pelajaran pertama yah..."

"I, iya..."

Tiba tiba Sasuke menyondorkan tangannya yang nggak ada apa-apanya. Sakura menatap binggung.

"Sasuke Uchiha" ucap Sasuke.

"Ouh... Sa, Sakura... Sakura Haruno..."

Sakura mengengam tangan Sasuke yang jauh lebih besar dari tangannya. Sambil blushing, baginya hari ini hari paling takjub dihidupnya...

...

"Yaaah, kok nggak berhenti berhenti..." ngerengek Temari, sedang berdiri di depan toko kue.

"Merepotkan" ucap Shikamaru yang berdiri disamping Temari sambil mengaruk garuk kepalanya.

"Sekali lagi kau mengatakan itu, kubunuh kau!"

"Merepotkan"

Akhirnya terjadi perang dunia ke-13 antara Temari dan Shikamaru.

"Ehm? Kok tambah deras saja ya hujannya..." ucap Temari menoleh kesamping sambil mencengkram kerah baju Shikamaru.

"Mana aku tahu, tanya sendiri sama hujannya"

"SHIKAMARU BAKA!" ucap Temari sambil memukul lagi.

'ADUH!"

"Kamu ini ngidem banget bikin orang kesal!"

"Sebelumnya, kau selalu bikin aku kerepotan"

"Ugh, aku tidak pernah meminta kau untuk menghentikan kerepotanku!"

"Tapi aku yang jadi bahan kerepotanmu!"

"Berisik!"

Temari mulai melepaskan tangannya dari kerahnya dan berdiri lagi dengan sabar. Shikamaru mengelus elus pundaknya yang menjadi sasaran tonjokan Temari dan berdiri lagi disamping Temari.

Tiba-tiba terlihat kilat yang menyeramkan, perasaan Temari jadi nggak enak...

GLEGAAAR!

"AAAAAAAAA!"

Reflek Temari mengengam baju Shikamaru sambil menunduk kepala. Shikamaru yang melihatnya langsung memerah kayak kepiting rebus.

"Bo, bo, bo, bo, bodoh! Apa apaan kau memelukku!?" tanya Shikamaru, mendorong Temari.

"Ha, habis..."

"Baru pertama kali melhat petir?"

Temari mengangguk. "Di Sunagakure jarang ada hujan, apalagi petir..."

"Tutup saja telingamu" ucap Shikamaru, masih memerah.

"Wa, walau kututup telingaku, masih kedengaran!"

"Sumpel aja pake pengapus"

"BEGO!"

AKhirnya perang ke-14 telah dimulai lagi diantara Shikamaru dan Temari.

...

Sakura kejang. Gara-gara ngeliat petir tadi menyambar, sampe sampe ga ada lagi arti diwajahnya.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eh, ya! Daijoubu!" jawab Sakura menlambai lambaikan tangannya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab lagi, pandangan mulai lurus kedepan, memperhatikan hujan yang ga henti hentinya. Sakura hanya bisa menatap wajah dingin Sasuke yang ga berubah berubah ekspresi wajahnya.

Lalu Sasuke berdiri dan mengenggam tangan Sakura lalu menariknya.

"Kita tidak ingin telat bukan?" ucap Sasuke tersenyum nyengir.

"Ah... Ya!" jawab Sakura, ntah mengapa suasana hujan di Konohagakure jadi taman bunga (=_=")

...

"Temari-san, ingin berlari?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Hah?"

"Ingin lomba lari dikehujanan?"

"Kau menantang heh? Siapa yang menolak!?"

Temari berlari lebih dulu, tetapi tetap Shikamaru mengikuti Temari. Jadinya kayak maen kejar-kejaran begitu...

.

.

.

* * *

Sori kalo ada Romance yang lebayy, wa ga pinter soal beginian... (=3=) review?


	3. Chapter 3

Gyaaah, fic ini udah jamuran! *bawa ke laboratorium* fiuh, selamat...

_**Thanx to Sabaku Yuri, CurrutbellaAsmarani, Sabaku Yusvirades, CarLene Choi, dan Akiyama Yuki.**_  
_**Begitu juga para klik dan pembaca~!**_

* * *

Chapters 3: Now is the time  
Genre: Romance/Parody  
Rate T  
Pairing: SakuraxSasuke and TemarixShikamaru

* * *

"Hah... Hah... Hah..." Sakura ngos-ngosan karena harus mengikuti langkah besar si Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan Sakura dan menuju masuk sekolah. Udah dibawa, ditinggalin gitu? Hajar Sasukeeee!

Ehm... Sasuke-kun... Wa hanya bercanda... Tolong jangan Chidori wa...

Sakura menatap tangannya yang baru disentuh oleh Sasuke*Lebay amat gaya bicaranya* dan berpikir: 'Tak akan kucuci selamanya... *jiaaah, Sakura-chan, kamu ga bisa makan kalo tanganmu tidak dicuci!*Udah thor, diem*

"UWAAA!" teriak Temari, jatuh ditanah becek. "SHIKAMARU NO BAKA! KENAPA KAU MENDORONGKU!?"

"Kamu yang menarikku!" balas bentak Shikamaru tidak mau kalah.

"Kan aku terpeleset!" tambah Temari.

"Kalau aku tidak menahanmu, kamu bakalan seluncuran sampai nabrak tembok! Catat itu!"

"Berisik ah! Sana pergi! Menyebalkan! Kepala nanas warna hitam!" ucap Temari, mengusir Shikamaru.

Shikamaru lalu berjalan dengan ala preman yang habis kalah taruhan. Sakura hanya menatap iba kepada Temari dan Shikamaru yang udah sudah memasuki pintu sekolah. Sakura lalu menoleh ke Temari yang penuh lumpur gara gara jatuh.

"Pueh, sial..." ucap Temari.

"Sudahlah, nanti dicuci saja, yuk masuk. Kita sudah telat banget" ucap Sakura menarik Temari.

"A, arigatou... Sakura-chan..." ucap terima kasih Temari menunduk.

"Hai..."

Sakura terlalu baik, Temari yang berlepotan lumpur gara gara kecerobohannya sendiri sekaligus salahnya Shikamaru. Rasanya... Loneliest people, are the kindest one...

-Skip pulang-

"Kau tidak mengerjakan tugasmu, Wakil Ketua OSIS" ucap Shikamaru memukul mukul kepala Temari dengan buku.

"Shikamaru-san, memangnya kau ada memberiku tugas?" tanya Temari menatap heran.

"Iya, tugas-nya bersihkan dirimu yang masih ada kotoran lumpur Temari-san. Berkacalah, kau anak perempuan bukan?" tambah Shikamaru, tidak berhenti memukul kepala Temari, kayak hakim aja...

"... Shikamaru-san, boleh kuajukan pertanyaan" ucap Temari.

"Apa? Tentang soal MTK 1+1 berapa?"

"BUKAN!"

"Jadi?"

"Kenapa kau tidak memanggil-ku dengan sebutan 'Chan'?" tanya Temari. "Kita sudah kenal sejak lama"

"Itu karena kamu terlalu ke-cewek-an jika kupanggil begitu" jawab Shikamaru.

Seketika Temari menjadi batu dengan ada tempelan kertas dari author yang tertulis 'BATU MALINKUNDANG'. *Author dikipas Temari sampe ke ujung dunia* gyaah...

"Emang-nya aku bukan cewek dimatamu hah!? Sana ke klinik mata!" bentak Temari.

"Cerewet, kau sendiri tidak memanggil-ku dengan sebutan 'Kun'" balas Shikamaru.

"... Aku mau memanggilmu 'Kun' tapi dengan kata 'Kepala nanas-kun'" ucap Temari, wow.. Pembaca, Temari bukan hal yang bagus untuk kesehatan. *dikipas lagi* gyaah...

"Anosan... Sumimasen... Temari-chan, kau sudah selesai?" tanya Sakura mengetuk pintu ruang OSIS.

"Ehm, choto matte" Jawab Temari mengambil tas-nya dikursi OSIS dan beranjak pergi dengan Sakura.

"Inggat tugasmu" ucap Shikamaru.

"Cerewet, bukan tugasku dan bukan urusanmu, 'Kepala nanas-kun'" jawab Temari menlewe-lewekan lidah.

Lalu, Temari menghadap kedepan lagi, sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum sweatdrop. Author-nya juga ikut-ikutan sweatdrop, tapi sambil speechless.

"Sakura-chan, tadi aku sempat melihatmu bersama Sasuke-san, benar?" tanya Temari.

"Ho-hontou ni!? Jaa... Ehm..." ucap Sakura gugup sambil tersenyum hambar.

"Beruntung tuh, angin emas" ucap Temari memukul pundak Sakura.

Sakura memegang pundaknya dan tersenyum lagi. "Heh..."

Sakura hanya tersenyum saat menginggat inggat lagi masa di hari hujan hari ini, di tempat penunggu Bus(?), dan... *Udah, detail amat... -Di Taijutsu Sakura*, Sakura hanya berharap jika besok hujan, dan terjadi lagi saat itu. *Lebay amat* semoga dan moga *amin...*.

... O-oke Sakura-chan, wa ga bakalan komen lagi tentang masa masa itu, jadi... Lepaskan wa... *Diiket di tiang bendera paling atas sama Sakura* wa takut ketinggian...

"Oke, aku lewat sini, Jaa ne Sakura-chan" ucap Temari melambaikan tangan dan pergi ke jalur berbeda dari Sakura.

"Jaa... Ne..." ucap Sakura, kembali tersenyum hambar. 'Sasuke-kun...'

.

-Di ruang OSIS-

TOK, TOK, TOK!

"Ehm, masuk" ucap Shikamaru merapikan data data murid di meja OSIS-nya.

Seseorang dibalik pintu itu membuka pintu dan memasuki ruangan OSIS. Lalu menutupnya kembali. "Oh, Sasuke-san" ucap Shikamaru saat tahu itu adalah si Sasuke. Siapa lagi?

"Shikamaru-san, kudengar tadi..." belum selesai Sasuke menyelesaikan perkataannya, dipotong Shikamaru.

"Sudah pulang, tak ada gunanya kau bertemu dengannya, dia pasti dendam padamu" ucap Shikamaru, mengambil rokok dan korek api dilaci-nya.

"Itu bukan salahku, kalau saja..."

"Kamu bisa membentak ayahmu bukan?"

"Jangan dipotong pebicaraan-ku, aku..."

"Tidak suka itu" jelas Shikamaru lagi. Sasuke mulai men-deathglare dan beraura kelam.

"Shikamaru..."

"Sudahlah, cuma soal itu kok. Sudahlah, hanya Sakura-san yang tahu, atau jangan jangan, Temari-san juga tahu..."

Tiba tiba lilin muncul diatas kepala Sasuke. Cause bola lampu udah mainstream sekali...

"Shikamaru-san! Kau akrab dengan Temari-san bukan! Aku benar benar minta tolong" ucap Sasuke, tetap pakai straight face.

"... Wajahmu menyeramkan..."

"Berisik, begini..."

.

"Temari-chan..." panggil Sakura didepan pintu rumah Temari.

Didalam rumah tersebut seperti kosong, tapi tiba tiba ada suara 'GRASAK GRASAK GRUSUK GRUSUK GISIK GISIK(?)' ngomong-ngomong suara macam apa itu 'GISIK GISIK'?

Lalu, pintu-pun terbuka.

"Maaf Sakura-chan... Adik-adikku lagi main mobil mobilan dan memecahkan mangkok kesayangan Kankurou, dan akhirnya Kankurou marah dan merusak barang barang disekitar-nya. Termasuk mangkok yang lainnya..." jelas Temari, ngos-ngosan. "Ada apa memang?"

"..."

"Hallo Sakura-chan?"

"... Ko, kotak pensilku ketinggalan di sekolah..." jawab Sakura pelan.

Sunyi, itulah sekarang saat ini. Sampai akhirnya Temari membuka suara.

"APA!? INI UDAH MALAM KAMU BARU MENGATAKANNYA!?" tanya Temari histeris.

"Habis, saat aku mau mengerjakan pe-er..."

Temari mengangkat tangannya kedepan Sakura, menyuruhnya untuk berhenti berbicara. Kasihan... Sakura ga bole bicara panjang lebar lagi... *Dideathglare Sakura*

"Ayo, kalau kamu tidak buat pe-er, ntah apa yang akan terjadi besok oleh pak Orochimaru..." ucap Temari.

"Temari..."

"Sudah kubilang ayo! Kankurou! Gaara! Kakak tinggal yah!"

Temari segera menutup pintu dan berjalan ke arah lawan dari sekolah, dibelakang itu alias Sakura deh, mulai membuka mulut dan mengeluarkan suara.

"Sekolah itu jalan..."

"Kita butuh teman lagi, berbahaya jika cuma dua orang..." ucap Temari kedinginan.

"Kamu mau bawa siapa lagi?" tanya Sakura.

Temari melirik Sakura. "Shikamaru dan Sasuke"

Sakura mulai kembali membatu, namun Author tak berani menempelkan kertas 'BATU MAINKUNDANG' karena takut diiket lagi diatas tiang bendera... "Ka, kau tau rumah Sasuke-san, Temari-chan?"

"Tidak, aku bisa tanya Shikamaru-san, angin emas lho... Shikamaru-san dan Sasuke-san kan dekat"

"Kenapa bukan Naruto?"

"Aku tidak tahu Apertement Naruto..." jawab Temari.

"... Ya sudah, ke rumah Shikamaru-san, jika dia mau"

"Kalau da tidak mau, kuseret dia!"

"Temari-chan..."

"Bercanda kok, ayo! Nanti kelamaan dan dia sudah tidur!"

"Ah! Tunggu Temari-chan! Jangan cepat tiba tiba!"

.

.

.

* * *

Wualooh, kembali mempublish! Review?


End file.
